Maximum Chaos
by jazz91121
Summary: If you wanted to know my name is Maximum Chaos, or that's what I have been told. After all, who does a girl who lost here memories trust if every time she trusts someone, she falls?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: If you wanted to know my name is Maximum Chaos. Or so I have been told. After all who does a girl that lost her memories believe, if every time she trusts someone, she falls?

* * *

><p>I was walking on a cold winter night I think. I am not sure where I was going and I am not quite sure why I went out that late, but when I woke up I was in a cage...<p>

"Why does my head hurt" I thought to myself sitting up slowly due to the fact that I had no idea where I was. I slowly looked around and noticed that I was in a cage no bigger than a dogs cage. "Who am I" I wondered looking down at myself. Well I am a girl and I have dirty blonde hair. Okay that basically got me nowhere.

"Hmm I wonder if anyone else is here because maybe they know who I am" I looked around the small cage and saw a small water bowl. "Well whoever locked me up at least left me some water" I thought sarcastically. Suddenly I heard a door slam and voices draw closer. I scooted backward and scrunched myself up against the back of the cage. "Did you capture her safely or did you screw that up too" Someone asked. "Its okay boss I got her and she is perfectly unharmed."

The voices finally came into view. One person was an older man that had spiky hair and a lab coat with glasses on. The other had a long scar down his face and he looked like he was part wolf. "There she is boss" The man with the scar said pointing to me in my cage. "Ah yes you are correct she looks perfectly unharmed."

I suddenly did not like the man and his dumb slave. "Why did you capture me and who are you?!" I asked them growling. The younger man smirked at me. "Maxie is getting angry isn't she?" He smirked at me again. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?" I snarled surprised that I said that.

And why did he call me Maxie? Was that my name or was it a nickname? The older man sighed. "Ari please leave Maximum alone you know how bad her temper can get." Oh so that was his name.

"Fine" he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "Now Maximum you have given us way too much trouble," He paused and looked at me as if waiting for me to say something. I couldn't remember anything except that my name was Max Ride and I wasn't even sure that was my real name. I tried to remember anything about my old life but nothing came up except for one name, Fang, which in my opinion was a very odd thing to remember. I wasn't sure if this Fang person had something to do with all of this but I was going to find out.

"I am Jeb Batchelder and don't worry your little boyfriend is safe enough. Not that you would care after what you did to him." He smiled evilly and I turned my head to see a boy about my age with black hair and olive toned skin sitting upright strapped to a chair. I gasped as I saw that he had a long gash on the side of his body. I looked down at my hands and saw that there were splotches of blood on them.

"I did that?! Or is he lying?" I glared at him. "Oh dear Maximum I was lying of course," He said glancing at the boy. "Did you lose your memory Maximum? Have you lost your memory after your midnight stroll?" I gasped clutching my head as some of the memories of that night flooded my head. I saw the boy that I suddenly recognized as Fang say something and then he flew off!? I turned slightly and saw that in fact he had midnight black wings. "Oh no" I thought to myself looking behind me in horror. "I have wings too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeb smirked at my reaction. "So you did lose your memories huh?" I looked at Fang and saw him shift slightly. "He's alive!" I thought to myself. Sadly Jeb noticed as well. "Ari throw him in the cage with her because I know how claustrophobic she is."

I cringed as I watched Ari kick Fang in the side where he was bleeding and Fang moaned. Ari picked him up roughly and unlocked my cage. Fang was tossed in the cage with me and I barely caught him. I glared at Jeb and Ari and said "Why are you doing this? What will you gain?" Jeb stopped walking and turned back to me. "You were born to save the world Max and with my help you will do so."

They left the room and the door slammed shut. I sighed and looked down at Fang. Some of my memories were returning faster than I thought they would but I still didn't know a lot. I carefully pulled his shirt over his head. The first thing I noticed was how much the wound was bleeding.

I ran my fingers along the edge of the wound and he moaned again. I torn his shirt up into strips so that I could use them as bandages. Carefully I wrapped them around his side so that the blood flow would stop. "That's going to hurt in the morning." I thought as I watched him. I decided one thing then and there. Because they had done this to us I would not be Maximum Ride anymore. I would be Maximum Chaos...

* * *

><p>In the Morning... Maxes Point of View...<p>

I woke up to warmth. I looked over next to me and realized that Fang was my source of warmth. I blushed when I noticed how close we were because the cage was so small. I gave a small cry of pain and grasped my head as some of my memories flooded back. Fang was awake in an instant.

"Max what's wrong?" He asked me a spark of concern in his eyes. "Im fine its just that some of my memories are returning." I said. I saw his eyes widen ever so slightly. "You lost your memories?" I nodded. "Most of them but I think I remember who you are." I was starting to remember other people is what it looked like.

"Why am I in the same cage as you?" He asked me looking around the room. "They said it was because I was claustrophobic." I said scooting backward trying to put as much space between us as possible. "Max its fine don't worry just calm down." He said noticing that I was panicking. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Max please calm down we are gonna get out of here okay?" he said to me. I nodded at him. "Okay how are we gonna get out of here then?" I asked calming down. "Escape plan?" He nodded his head. I started scanning the area for possible escape routes.

There was a high window at the top of the room that looked big enough to fit to large bird kids. "Okay so all we have to do is get out of the cage right?" I asked him looking back at him. He nodded his head again. "I realize now that you don't talk very much do you?" He smirked at me and nodded again.

"Wow just wow Fang." I scanned the room for any type of device that was good for picking locks. I noticed that the feathers on Fangs back were log and black. Suddenly I had an idea...

* * *

><p>Okay guys write a review for me! And sorry I don't own Maximum Ride just this story line of mine.<p>

-Jazz91121


	3. Chapter 3

"Fang I have an idea!" I said turning to him. He quirked an eyebrow at me. "To open the door we can use one of your feathers!" He glanced at the lock and at his back where his feathers were. "That's a good idea. Take one of the feathers off my wings."

I turned toward him and carefully placed my hands on his back. I ran my hands down his wings and I felt him shiver slightly. I slightly tugged on one of the feathers on the outside layer and it came off. "Okay I got a feather." I turned away and started to pick the lock. The feather worked perfectly.

The door swung open silently. "Yes!" I jumped out as fast as I could. "Okay so how do you fly my memories are still a little fuzzy." I said looking at Fang. He smirked at me and the next thing I knew I was in his arms.

I struggled to get free. "Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at him. His midnight black wings spread out and we started flying upward. I totally forgot about escaping. "This is so cool!" I breathed out as we flew through the window. Fang half smiled at me and my world brightened.

Suddenly I started falling. "What the heck!?" I extended my wings and suddenly I was flying. "Fang you jerk!" I said trying to hide the grin appearing on my face but failing. "I got you to fly didn't I?" he said smirking at me. "Whatever." I muttered flying in a tight circle.

"Okay so where exactly are we going?" I asked curious. "Don't know yet I was kinda hoping your memories would return more." he said shrugging. Suddenly out of no where came a huge eraser. "Crap what the heck!" I said kicking him in the face. I looked over at Fang and saw that he was in a battle of his own.

"IGGY TO THE RESCUE!" is all I heard as I watched a red headed kid run straight into a tree. "Oh my hero." I muttered sarcastically as I punched one of the erasers in the face. Fang seemed to be slightly amused by this and suddenly I remembered a little of my memory.

_"Fang did you tell Iggy that we moved the furniture again?" I asked him walking to the kitchen to make some food. "No" he said shrugging. I smacked my forehead as I heard "IGGY THE GREAT COMETH TO SAVE YE MADEIN!" Then I heard a huge thud and a strangled choking noise. "Oh my hero..." I said sarcastically while reaching into the fridge to get some food. _

I remembered that he was blind and he was one of my best friends. "IGGY!" I yelled flying over to where he was lying on the ground. "Im good Max its okay." he said sitting up slowly. I tackled him in a hug. "What the? Max? What are you doing?" he asked me confused.

"I lost most of my memories but now I remember who you are!" I said hugging him again. He smiled sadly. "Im sorry you lost your memories Max." I nodded at him. "Its okay most of them are coming back I think." I noticed that most of the erasers were gone. Fang was leaning on a nearby tree watching us.

I still hadn't remembered any place we could go. I slipped my hand into my pocket and found a scrap of paper. I pulled it out and read what it said and suddenly I remembered... _"Max honey if you and Fang ever need anything you can come back anytime okay?" My mom said smiling. "Okay thanks mom." I said grabbing the slip of paper from her hand. "Here is the address okay? I love you!" she said waving as we flew off..._

"I know where we can go Fang." I said looking him in the eyes. "We are going to Arizona." He nodded. "Iggy do you want to come?" I asked helping him stand up. "Yeah lets do it!" He said excitedly. "The Flocks getting back together!" He yelled dancing in a circle. "It sure was." I thought to myself silently...

* * *

><p>Hey guys hope you liked it! Review for more! And for FAX too<p>

-Jazz91121


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay lets get going guys!" I said spreading my wings. Iggy and Fang did the same. I started flying South and for some reason I knew it was the right way. "I just hope my mom will still let us stay at her house." I thought to myself flying onward.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

"This is amazing!" I thought to myself doing a lazy circle in the air. It was late at night and I had been flying for a while. Fang and Iggy were flying as well but I think Iggy was getting tired. I scanned the area looking for a place to land. I found a small opening in the rock face so I called out "Hey guys lets land and rest for the night okay?"

They nodded and we went and landed near the cave entrance. A little later after we had gathered some food Iggy had gone to sleep and Fang was sitting on the edge of the cave. I walked over to him and sat down. "Whatcha doin?" I asked looking at him. "Thinking." He said ever the talkative person.

"About what?" I asked curious. He looked up at the moon sighing. "Not sure how to explain." He said. I nodded because that was the same with me. "So what are we gonna do after this?" I asked because if my mom didn't except us I wasn't sure where we would go.

He shrugged. "Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. I was about to get up when Fang grabbed my arm. He pulled me down next to him and I turned to look at him. Suddenly I realized how close we were. I could see small gold flecks in his eyes.

He pulled me closer and our lips met briefly. My brain shorted out. All I was thinking was "I'm kissing Fang I'm kissing Fang!?" He tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. I tilted my head also trying to get closer. Then I realized what I was doing and I pulled back gasping.

"I-I I can't I have to um go." I said standing up and spreading my wings. "Wait Max!" Fang yelled after me. I flew away as fast as I could. I looked behind me and saw the outline of Fang. I was flying as fast as I could when suddenly something hit me and I was falling.

I was pinned to the ground and I looked up and saw Fang breathing hard. He had me pinned to the ground so I couldn't get up. "Max I'm sorry I just..." He trailed off looking down at me. My breath caught at what I saw in his eyes. "I just couldn't help myself I'm sorry." He said sighing. And then I realized that I really didn't care.

I really did like him but I was afraid of everything that could happen. So I did one of the most stupid things I have ever done in my life, and I have done a lot of stupid things. I leaned up and kissed him again. This kiss was different than the others though. It was full of promises and warmth and love. Okay that sounded really mushy and gross. I take it back.

We pulled back and he looked at me shocked. Well as shocked as Fang can be anyway. "You don't have to say you are sorry. I am just a little scared to find out what might happen." I said looking up at him. He smirked at me. "Take a chance Maximum...?" He trailed off looking at me. "Maximum Chaos is the name." I said smiling.

"Not Maximum Ride anymore?" He asked helping me up. "Nope." I said. We flew back to the cave where Iggy was and I told Fang to get some sleep. He nodded. "Night Max." I smiled.

* * *

><p>In the morning... Maxes POV.<p>

I was still awake or I went to sleep I guess. I had just heard something though. Iggy and Fang had gone off to get some food for all of us. I heard a stick snapping and called out "Fang! Iggy! Is that you?!" No one answered. The last thing I remembered was a cloth coming to cover my face and a muffled scream as I tried to escape. And that was when the whole thing started...


	5. Chapter 5

Maxes POV...

* * *

><p>I woke up to a white room with white walls and no windows. Well that sure has a nice sound right? "Where am I?" I thought to myself looking around. "And who am I?" I thought looking down at myself. Suddenly a voice came from somewhere in the room.<p>

"Im so glad you are awake Maximum." The voice said. "Um where am I?" I asked the voice. "You are at a place called The School." Okay so I was at a school but then why was the room all white with no windows? "And who am I?" I asked the voice again.

"You are Maximum Chaos and you need to be ready to go train soon." the Voice said. "Hey wait uh why does my back hurt so much?" There was a pause before the voice answered "You are a...special case." That was weird.

I lifted my shirt up and gasped at what I saw. There right in the middle of my back were two huge brown and white wings. "What the heck!" I thought to myself. "Something is not right here." Suddenly there was a click and a panel opened in the wall revealing some people in lab coats.

"Lets go its time for your training." they said ushering me out the door. I looked and saw that everything else in the School was white. "This is a nice place ya got here." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. One of the guards turned to me and snarled "What was that freak?!"

I stifled a gasp as I saw his face. A long scar ran down his face and he had a wolves muzzle. I stayed silent although a part of me wanted to fight back. "Am I really Maximum Chaos like they say? Or are they lying to me?"

"Get in the arena now!" I heard one of the people in the lab coats yell. I looked up to see a huge arena. I had a bad feeling about this. "Um why?" I asked them turning away from the ring. "Just get in!" they yelled again.

Suddenly someone or something said "_Max, you were born to save the world but not in here. Fight." _What the heck!? I looked around to see if anyone else had heard the voice. It seemed like it was coming from my own head.

_"I don't know how!?" _I started panicking because the whitecoats as I will now call them were getting closer to me. _"Your reflexes Max. Don't think, just fight." _The Voice said to me. Okay then.

I didn't know where I was or who I could trust but right now all I had was a Voice in my head. I had a bad feeling about the ring so I decided to listen. "NEVER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The white coats yelled "Ari! Erasers! Attack!" I watched as the guys from earlier turned into wolf men. _Um okay Voice a little help here please!? _They came closer and suddenly my body got into a defensive stance. _Like I said don't think just fight. _

And I did. I started to fight and it felt familiar like it was a part of me. I swung my fist into one of their jaws and he or it howled in pain. Okay this is really exhilarating you should try it some time. _Okay Voice how do I escape?! _I thought looking around.

_Figure it out yourself! _I huffed in annoyance. Okay how to escape how to escape. And suddenly there was a huge explosion from the left. What the heck! I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples! I needs more reviews to write another chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Jazz91121<strong>


End file.
